creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Botched Exorcism
The blonde smiled, walking into the church and sitting down. He actually loved church, loved hearing the Word and loved worshiping the Father and the Son. He waited for his mother to come sit next to him, but she was nowhere in sight. The pastor cleared his throat and the room went silent. “Today, friends, there will be no service, but instead, a special event…for lack of a better word.” The pastor sat a wooden chair on the stage, “Today, we will be helping a dear friend of ours. She is in desperate need of the Lord.” People began to clap as a brown-skinned girl was lead onstage and to the chair. The boy didn’t recognize her, but could tell something was wrong. “Michelle here is harboring a demon within her.” “N-No… I’m not…” She was scared. “I need everyone to keep her in your prayers as we exorcise this demon out of her today.” Some people muttered amen. The boy saw his mother and another woman onstage, holding the girl down. The pastor walked towards the girl and began to pray, others in the church began to recite the same prayer, even the boy. “This being of Hell…” “Please, stop!” the girl pleaded, “I’m not possessed, stop!” “Show yourself, demon,” the elderly man calmly said, watching the girl cry. The boy felt slightly uneasy as he watched the girl. “In the name of the Father,” a growl could be heard, “the Son,” the girl’s bones popped as she moved around, “and the Holy Ghost.” The girl growled again before looking at the pastor, her irises had gone completely white and her pupils were no bigger than pinpricks. “Leave me alone.” Her voice was deep and distorted. A few women around him gasped and stopped praying while others prayed louder. “What is your name, demon?” the girl seemed to ignore him as she growled and thrashed. The pastor grabbed a bottle of Holy water and the demon seemed to shriek and screech before the water even touched the girl. “Don’t you dare!” it warned before turning to the boy’s mother “What is your name?” “Don’t answer it!” he called, seeing the redhead about to break. “What’s your name, darling?” The girl smiled. “J-Janet…” the woman whispered. “Janet, tell me, do you know this girl?” “N-No…but she needs o-our help.” The girl turned to the other woman. “What’s your name?” The brunette wouldn’t speak, upsetting the demon. “Answer me!” “Tell me yours first.” The demon laughed and looked away, back to the pastor who splashed the water on the girl. She didn’t budge and the demon didn’t scream. “Demon, leave!” “Why? I just got here.” Her head tilted harshly, causing it to crack loudly. “You’ve been with her all along.” “No…I just got here.” It looked at him, completely taking over the girl’s appearance. “You’ve brought us here…now we’re bored.” “How many of you are there?” none of the demons responded, but the girl spat on the man. “Take a guess.” The demons were beginning to get impatient. “Five?” “Not even close.” She began to thrash around again as her eyes went from white to red to yellow to orange rapidly. “Tell me your names.” Holy water was thrown on the girl again and she closed her eyes, shrieking loudly and growling. “Tell me your names!” “Ba’al, Ademem, Samael, Furfur, Ihael, Akrit, Laas, Hanahap, Donan, Naret.” The boy gasped at the number of demons inside the girl. “I know there’s more,” the pastor said, circling the girl. “Take a guess.” “No, you tell me.” The demon laughed and laughed. “You’re a foolish man.” The girl sat perfectly still as many, many roars and shrieks came from her. “Leave, demons!” They obeyed until two were left, still laughing. “Who are you?” “Asmodeus and Lucifer.” The pastor’s eyes widened and the girl smiled. “Which of us should stay with her?” “Both of you leave her now!” there was a roar as he was thrown into the back wall. “You called us here, one of us is staying! Choose one before we choose for you.” “I choose none! You are both the worst of the worst and no good will come of you staying, so leave!” the man said, slowly standing up. The girl looked around at the remaining members of the church. “One of you choose…” No one dared to answer. “Both of you, leave!” the pastor called, getting closer to the girl. “Very well.” There were two loud roars before one deep growl. The girl blinked before looking at the pastor with worried brown eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” she was ready to cry. “It’s fine. They’re all gone now, Michelle.” “Mihi nomen est, Baphomet,” a deep voice said. There were gasps all around and some people even left the church. The women stepped away from the girl. “I will not leave this girl. You are all foolish for trying to remove a demon that was not there. You have brought one into her. I was invited, I am not leaving. This girl now has immortality, do you understand?” Some nodded, “If you try this again, I will kill you all.” The demon’s bright red eyes landed on the boy. “Why do you not seem scared?” “I have God on my side,” he said, glaring. “Do you?” it asked, holding the girl’s hand out and smiling as the boy fell over. His mother ran over and held him. “Jason, no!” the boy looked at her before his blue eyes went yellow. His mother gasped. “You…are not Jason.” “Mihi nomen est, Leviathan.” He stood up and looked at his mother who only backed away. He looked back at Michelle and walked over to her, standing beside her. “Hello, goat.” “Hello, fish.” They looked at each other and smiled as the church went up in flames. Category:Demon/Devil